


Kiss Kiss

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: After a bad fall, Sharon breaks her wrist and needs an operation.What happens after she wakes up, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her team?Pure fluff and an adorable, confused commander.





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
This is what happens when inspiration hits you as you're spending an afternoon watching videos of people waking up after general anaesthesia. My knowledge of anything that is medical is limited, so sorry for any mistakes.  
I hope you'll enjoy it and it'll make you laugh.  
Comments are always welcome and appreciated.

She was laying in bed and Andy could tell that she wasn't pleased at all.  
Not only they had to operate her broken wrist, and that alone was annoying, but Sharon had had to explain exactly how she had broken it.  
How was she supposed to look at her team in the eye and be taken seriously when she had broken a wrist by falling on the slippery pavement near the swimming pool while she and Andy were running after each other throwing water bombs and shooting with water guns?

The door to the room opened and the doctor walked in "Right, Mrs Flynn. We're going to take you to get operated in a few moments but first I wanted to make sure about some stuff".  
They talked briefly to the doctor, and he informed her of the effects of the anaesthesia.  
She frowned, while Andy started grinning and made a mental note to start recording her as soon as she was brought back.

A couple of hours later Sharon was wheeled back into the room. She was still out of it but the nurse told Andy that it was only a matter of minutes before she woke up.  
Andy thanked her and settled in the chair next to the bed and waited.  
Minutes later he noticed that she was starting to stir so he got up to sit on the bed.  
He moved a strand of hair from her face and noticed that she had opened her eyes. "Hi!" She giggled.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
She was still giggling and Andy gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "What's your name?" She asked smiling.  
He laughed and said "I'm Andy, sweetheart". Carefully, he started to record her "Oooh. Hi Andy!" She started to giggle again and waved. "Are you my doctor? Wait… if you're my doctor why did you kiss me. That's not nice" She pouted, and the only thing Andy could think about was how cute she looked.

Andy was trying hard not to burst out laughing as he said to her that he was in fact her husband. Her eyes were wide open and she asked, in disbelief "Husband? Yay" and started giggling again.  
"Andy?" She asked "what's up honey?" "Andy… you look so pretty"  
He tried not to laugh as he thanked her and gave her a kiss.  
She started giggling again "you kissed me!" She said "ooooh, right! You're my husband. Yayyyyy"

She closed her eyes for a moment and mumbled "Andy? Are you a doctor?" "No sweetheart, I'm a Lieutenant in the LAPD. And you're a Commander"  
She opened her eyes to look at him and laughed "nice!"  
They sat in silence for a moment and Andy moved his hand on her leg, to caress her. She was trying to sit up so he helped her, and she immediately went to touch her leg, like Andy had been doing. She gasped and said "Andy look!" "What?" "My leg. It's so smooth!"  
At this point he wasn't even trying anymore and he started laughing like crazy.  
"Listen sweetheart, there are some friends here who want to see you, okay? I'll get them" he stood up, gave her a quick kiss and walked to the door.  
He smiled when he heard her giggle again "He kissed me again. Niiiice Andy. Cute Andy"

The first to enter the room was Rusty "Hey!" "Hiiiii. Are you the doctor?" she said, smiling. Rusty tried not to laugh "No, I'm your son, Rusty" she smiled and settled back against the bed. Soon after the team was in the room "Hey Commander, how are you doing?" Asked Julio.  
"I'm good. Hey! Do you know Andy? He's my husband!" She beamed. Everyone was chuckling "We know him, Commander. We all work with you two" said Amy.  
Andy sat back on the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, which caused Sharon to start laughing again. She was mumbling to herself. Andy looked at the team, noting that they were crying from laughter and they were trying to stifle it, when she mumbled "Yay, kiss kiss". Andy passed the phone to Rusty, who kept recording.

Suddenly the door opened and Provenza walked in. "Sorry. Couldn't find a parking spot. Hey Commander"  
She waved excitedly and looked at her husband. "Andyyyy" she said, trying to whisper but failing miserably "Come here!" Andy laughed and decided to play along "What's up?" "Andy... you're my husband right? And Rusty is our son… What month is this?"  
The anaesthesia wasn't helping the confusion and Andy smiled "Yes sweetheart, he is. And it's August, why?"  
She scooted closed to him and pointing at Provenza said "If it's August, why is Santa in my room?" She gasped. Once again her eyes were wide open "Santa brought me gifts early! Hey Santa"

Everyone started laughing like crazy, Julio was coughing from so much laughter, while Provenza turned red in the face "Will you stop laughing? It's not funny! The woman is high as a kite!" He yelled. The team tried to settle down but in the silence they heard "Noooo, grumpy Santa. He's supposed to be nice" coming from the bed and all hell broke loose.  
Sharon was confused but happy and giggled while looking at the team.  
"Sweetheart, I think it's best if you rest for a while okay?" Andy told her "The team will be back later"

Sharon nodded and lifted her arm to wave goodbye "Andy! My arm is gone! Look! It's a statue now! Why did they do that Andy? Nooooo. I couldn't say bye bye to my arm"  
He leaned down and said "Honey, your arm is still there but you broke your wrist and it's in a cast"  
"Oooooh" she said "nice".

The team had managed to calm down and walked closer to the bed to say goodbye. "Commander, I think it's time to go. We'll see you tomorrow" said Amy.  
Sharon giggled and nodded "Bye bye team!" She waved "Bye Santa"  
Outside everyone started snickering again as they walked away.  
Sharon looked up at Andy and pouted "What's wrong Sharon? Are you in pain?" She looked sad but Andy couldn't tell why "Santa didn't give me gifts. Was I not good?" She admitted, sadly.

Andy smiled and kissed her "You were very good but that wasn't Santa. That was Provenza" Sharon nodded and exclaimed "Oh! Rusty's grandad? Okay."

Rusty stopped the video and immediately sent it to his phone. As soon as he left the room he was going to send it to the "Idiots in love" group chat, the one he and the team created unbeknownst to said idiots.  
"Mom, I'm going, too. See you tomorrow" he said "Bye Rusty" she waved enthusiastically.  
"Babe, I think you should rest" said Andy. "Sleep, and I'll still be here, okay?"  
He kissed her as her eyes drifted shut and she mumbled "Yay, kiss kiss again" before falling asleep.

When she woke up, Andy told her that she could go home but she had to take a week off from work. She huffed but agreed: she didn't like staying home, and she wanted to go to the office.

A few days later, before the week was even up, she appeared in the murder room with coffees and breakfast for the team. They set everything on a desk and dug in, happily thanking her.  
She noticed they were looking at her in a weird way but she didn't question.

After a couple of minutes, Andy walked into the murder room, surprised to find her there. "Hey, shouldn't you be at home resting?"  
He gave her a quick kiss while the other pretended not to notice.  
When they did, Amy looked at her colleagues and whispered "Yay, kiss kiss".  
Mike almost choked on his coffee and Provenza turned red. Julio, the worst of the group, spat coffee all over himself and started to laugh.  
Sharon turned, shocked, to look at her team.  
"Is everything okay with you? Something wrong with the coffee?"  
She patted Mike's back to help him and looked at her subordinates. Julio looked at her to reply, but he immediately started laughing again and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
Speechless, Sharon turned to look at the Lieutenant, who was trying not to laugh "Lieutenant Provenza, is everything alright?"

Andy suddenly understood why they had such a reaction and started laughing too. Sharon didn't know what to do. Her entire team was laughing like maniacs and she was starting to worry.

Trying to put on her best Darth Raydor tone, she said "now, will someone tell me what's going on?"  
Still chuckling, Provenza looked at the team and said "so, should we show her?"  
Julio immediately sobered up when he realised the Lieutenant was covering the murder board "I don't think that's a great idea, sir"  
"Show me what?"

Tao connected the computer and said "Now, Commander, how much do you remember about waking up after the operation?" "Not much" she admitted.

Andy looked at her and said "Before they start playing that, remember that I love you, that you married me and you love me very very much, okay?"

She nodded, confused, and watched the screen.  
When the video ended she slowly turned to look at Andy.  
"Andrew Flynn. You're a dead man"


End file.
